Glitter and Doom: Iniquitous Black
by hateshi
Summary: SHIKON: They were rock royalty, but the people made them out to be Gods. Inu Yasha is lured into the Tokyo underworld by Kikyou. Can Kagome save him? [InuKag] SM SR
1. Crime and Punishment

Power/ Money/ Sex/ Fame… Death and Betrayal

They were rock royalty, but the people made them out to be Gods.

**Iniquitously Black**

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Stage One: Crime and Punishment

Soundtrack: Mad World – Gary Jules

* * *

Inu Yasha was perched on the edge of the bed, his body rocking back and forth at a ragged pace. His arms were wrapped tightly around his chest in a poor attempt to keep himself together. His nails dug into his skin to forget about the siring pain that numbed his arm and shoulder. His hair, once silky to the touch, was coarse and unrefined, thick strands falling in front of his face. He didn't care. He probably welcomed the veil, as he knew he was about to start crying any minute. His eyes, bloodshot (quite literally), were beginning to clear as he tried to focus all his energy on _her_ face. It was helping. 

A shuddered breath escaped Inu Yasha's lips and he slowly loosened his grip on his arms, his left already numbed by the pain. He would just have to wait for his healing abilities to mend the broken flesh back together. Relaxing a little, he brought the two appendages in his sight before he realized his mistake. The blood was still there. Kikyou's blood, his blood. His nose couldn't even distinguish the two anymore. Upon seeing his stained hands, his eyes quickly turned red again and his conscious thought of _her _was slowing disappearing within the red haze.

His ears twitch. Police sirens. _The enemy_ his youkai counterpart snarled. Inu Yasha tried to squelch the thought. They were not the enemy. They were help. They could save her.

No- they couldn't. Kikyou was dead. Inu Yasha's eyes quickly tore up and sought the fallen object on the other side of the room. Kikyou's body, bloodied and broken, was a morbid sight, but it was the fact that his inhuman hearing couldn't pick up her heartbeat, that his canine nose could detect the earliest forms of decay, which confirmed her death.

Inu Yasha twitched violently, dying to numb the agony that was welling within him. Perhaps Kikyou had some…no, Kikyou was dead and he wasn't going to ransack her body just to see if she had something to take the edge off. He had to hold some respect for the dead.

He needed a distraction, anything just to get his mind off of what was happening, so he turned back to the television whose volume had been all but blaring when he first arrived to the suite. He had lowered the volume considerably at the time, but he could still here it. Trying to focus his bleary eyes, he watched the news.

"…fans are in an uproar at the rumor that Inu Yasha Taishou,

lead singer and guitarist of the internationally famous rock group

SHIKON, has taken the life of rumored fiancée Kik-"

Inu Yasha punched the television so fast that he didn't even register that it was no longer working. _What the fuck is going on! Kikyou attacked me!_ Inu Yasha couldn't taken the pain and confusion anymore. Pulling his gnarled fist from the ruins, he fell to the floor. He crawled over to the window and stared outside. It was true. There were hoards of people standing outside the famous Capitol Tokyu Hotel, holding up signs of protest against the charges, clamoring about trying to get a glimpse of him. It made him sick.

He ignored the pain and crawled over to where Kikyou lay, cursing as his left arm was already damage from torn ligaments and his right from punching the television. Holding his breath and trying not to look, he searched the pockets of her blood-soaked jumper dress before realizing the task was futile. Jerking forward, he turned to the right and lunged for her jacket that has been discarded at some point before her demise. He was getting frantic as he tried to get through all eleven pockets before pulling out his escape. _She must have just bought this…_

Swinging his leg back towards the bed, he leaned his back against the frame and exhaled, ripping the bag open with a claw. He dumped some of the contents onto the bed frame, he leaned over but was shaking so bad that he nearly hit his head. Placing a finger on the side of his nostril, his snorted up the white power and gave a sigh of relief. It was strong, perhaps strong enough to combat his senses and let him abandon this hellhole. His senses didn't pick up the fact that the drug wasn't the usual cut that he was use to, but a lower grade- street quality. Kikyou didn't go to the dealer for this.

Dumping some more out, he repeated the process before jerking his head back against the mattress. His eyes flicked towards the ceiling and he smiled. He could see _her_ again, smiling at him.

…

"Freeze! Don't move! Police!"

The words rolled off his back easily and he merely looked over with a flicker of his eyes. He hadn't sensed their entrance, which wasn't surprising considered that the door had been ripped off its hinges earlier and open for the public to enter at random. What did register were the guns pointed at his head for the second time that day. _Die filthy hanyou!_

"Shit, look at his eyes! He's totally high."

"I think the emptied bag with spilled power gave that away. Judging by his nosebleed, 15-20 minutes ago."

"Damn, this is the famous Inu Yasha? My little girl idolizes him and he looks like a coked-out bum."

"I'd say from the taste, heroin. Shit quality though. Shouldn't have done this much damage, if the rumors of his usage are true. He'd have to practically eat the stuff to get this response. Unless the stuff was tampered with…"

"I see her body! Damn, what the fuck did he do to her?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Is there a murder weapon?"

"Just look at his hands! He's a demon, isn't that enough?"

"**Hanyou.**" The words were spat out, as if leaving a bad taste in the man's mouth.

Inu Yasha heard numerous voices, mostly male, wandering through his thoughts, but nothing registered. His eyes dilated just before they contracted to pinpricks.

"Damn, he's going into overdose! Where's the medic?"

"He's stopped breathing!"

"Get the defibulator!"

_Kagome…lovely Kagome, sweet Kagome…_

"It looks from the positioning that they must have had an argument, see how her clothes fold into the stomach in the front. Obviously a direct blow."

"See the blood trail? He obviously struck over by the bed, she stumbled her to the corner, and he kicked her several time-"

"How can you tell?"

"The concave of her ribcage…the autopsy should confirm it. However, I would say the cause of death was loss of blood. Clearly she was in pain for hours."

"Damn."

_Inu Yasha stared out into the vast darkness, not knowing where he was. He ran a bit to realize that he was in the same place as he was before- nowhere._

"Clear!"

_Inu Yasha felt something shift behind him and he turned around. Kagome…_

"Nothing! Bring it up to 60!"

"_Kagome, where's Kikyou?"_

_Kagome shook her head sadly. "She's dead Inu Yasha…"_

"80!"

"_But she attacked me! She shot me in the shoulder! She lived!"_

_Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and whispered. "I sense treachery…"_

Inu Yasha's eyes shot open and a blinding white light flooded his vision.

* * *

Please review, I would love to know what you guys think of my latest fiction! I want to see if this is something I should continue. 

I promise every lose end shall be tied up (hopefully)

Oh and, later chapters will definately be longer, think of this as a prelude. :)


	2. Vanity Fair

Thank you for those who have reviewed. I'm still not sure if I should continue this story, so please review and let me know!

* * *

Power/ Money/ Sex/ Fame… Death and Betrayal

They were rock royalty, but the people made them out to be Gods.

**Iniquitous Black**

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Stage Two: Vanity Fair

Soundtrack: It's My Life – Bon Jovi

* * *

_**Two and a half years earlier…**_

The crowd was wild tonight. Feet were stomping, hands clapping, voices chanting over and over again. Miroku grinned, soaking it all up as he adjusted his guitar strap. His keyboard had already been set up in the back. Across the stage, Sesshoumaru plugged his bass into the amplifier and fiddled with the strings, making last-minute adjustments with the help of his sensitive hearing. Kouga searched for his lucky drumsticks hidden somewhere in his huge duffle bag, cursing softly as he looked.

Inu Yasha, the band's lead singer and guitarist, stood off-stage and stared out across the stadium, looking at all the hyped-up fans. There were tens of thousands to say the least – all waiting for him to stride across the stage, pick up his guitar and sing his guts out. Far be it from him to disappoint his adorning fans.

Walking out to the center of the stage, he smirked as the crowd roared with anticipation. Flipping his long white hair as he slipped his guitar into place, Inu Yasha grabbed the microphone.

"Hey Tokyo!" Inu Yasha called out, before turning his head to face his band mates. "Sounds good, doesn't it? Being back in home."

The crowd, who had hushed to give Inu Yasha respected microphone time, cheered as their famed heroes of rock made mention of being home. The rest of the band grinned with Kouga hitting out a few notes on the drum and Miroku giving a peal of music off his guitar. Inu Yasha turned back to the crowd and grinned.

"You all ready to rock?!" Inu Yasha screamed into the microphone, getting an ego-boost at the crowd's wild response. "That's what I fucking thought!"

Inu Yasha struck a few cords, checking to make sure his guitar was in tune and indicating to the band which song he was after, the rest of the band following his lead. Within seconds, the band was playing "Demon Unrest", a song off their latest album.

_Hunted down each day,_

_The hunter becomes the prey, _

_No where to hide, _

_Gotta fight to stay alive…_

_Demon's unrest!_

Inu Yasha felt the adrenaline rush that always came with singing and fed off of it. His golden eyes swept across the crowd, making sure to get eye contact with the fans (he felt it made him seem more accessible), before he settled on a rather disturbing image.

A girl, around his age, was staring at him.

Granted, all eyes were focused on him, but she was just…standing there, giving what could even be described as a glare. She had long black hair, how long he couldn't tell; the crowd half buried her. Her skin was pale and she had these brown eyes that seemed to be drilling a hole through him.

The whole thing was fucking annoying.

Everyone else was dancing and having a good time, but she looked as amused as a rock. _Probably has the personality of one too _he thought. Deciding it was best to ignore her, Inu Yasha tore his eyes away from hers and slipped into the next song with the ease of a professional.

It was "Blood Rage", a classic from their first album. 

…

"Kikyou, we're here to enjoy ourselves!" Kagome said, poking her older cousin in the ribs. Kikyou looked down at her and snorted. The only reason she was there was because "auntie dearest" Mrs. Higurashi wanted to make sure that her daughter and her little friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka had a proper chaperone, especially since Eri had won backstage passes through some radio contest or something.

Personally, Kikyou couldn't care less. She was 26 years old and didn't have time to hang around her teenybopper cousin. Taking a slip from her beer, she looked around at the masses and rolled her eyes. Yeah, the music was hardcore and the guys onstage were freak'n hot, but being smashed and grinded against was just nasty. Kami, what she wouldn't give for a cigarette right now. She wasn't even going to think about what she _really_ wanted, but at least the nicotine could subdue her headache and dull her senses a little.

"I'll be right back."

Kagome frowned at her older cousin's words but decided to say nothing. She knew about Kikyou's little habits and it bothered her to no end. Kikyou would most likely be gone the entire concert, so Kagome just nodded and wished her a safe journey through the mob.

Kikyou slipped through the crowd easily with her waif body. Looking for the appropriate sign, she followed the arrow that lead down a flight of stairs to her destination.

Swinging open the door to the women's bathroom, the smell of stale cigarette smoke could be detected. Kikyou walked through, brushing past a couple of giggling schoolgirls who were wearing, in Kikyou's opinion, too much makeup and not enough clothing.

Making her way to an empty stall, Kikyou sat down on the toilet, fully dressed, and began to rummage through her purse. Grabbing her half-full pack of cigarettes, she hit the carton against the palm of her hand, trying to settle the contents. Sliding the top open, she plucked the first cigarette to come out with her pointer and middle fingers. Grabbing her lighter, she lit the cigarette and brought it to her lips, taking a long drag from it. Exhaling with a bit of smoke, she repeated the process a couple of time before she swore.

It wasn't working.

She had gone too long without _it_ and no nicotine fix could sate her real hunger. Dropping the useless stick, she snuffed it out with her heel as she began to search her purse again. Pulling out the desired object, she opened the tiny package and used her extra long pinky fingernail to scoop out a bit of the contents. Placing her free hand's index finger against her left nostril, she snorted the white powder up her right nostril. Repeating the process for the other side of her nose, she dumped what was left back into her purse, making extra careful that the bag was sealed.

Standing, Kikyou flushed the toilet to make it seem like she was just going to the bathroom. Opening the stall, she walked out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

No one noticed.

…

It had been 45 minutes into the set and Kagome was worried.

Her friends had told her to lighten up and that her cousin was a fully grown woman, but still, Kagome didn't feel right about enjoying the concert when something could have happened, especially when Kikyou seemed to have a knack for attracting creeps. Her miko sense could pick up all sorts of questionable presences, including a few evil youkai. Still, Kagome knew her cousin was a formidable miko who certainly had more training than Kagome. Grandpa Higurashi always said that Kagome held more potential but Kikyou was more focused, and that balanced them out.

Kagome finally made up her mind to search for her cousin. Bidding her friends farewell, she headed off to the bathrooms.

"KIKYOU!" Kagome screamed, trying in vain to locate her cousin through the mob scene. She could hardly hear her own voice over the pulsating music. Trying to get through the crowd was proving to be a challenge in itself. Everyone pushed her back, fighting her as she tried to escape.

"Excuse me, please-" her words fell on deaf ears as she finally was slammed against a man with a blue Mohawk and several piercings, her fate sealed as a now emptied cup of what smelled like beer dripped from his leather jacket.

"Watch where you're fucking goin' bitch!" he roared, frightening the naïve girl and causing several glances from the neighboring partygoers.

"I'm s-so sorry!" Kagome stammered and tried to get away.

"Fucking shit! You made me spill my drink you little _cu-_"

"Shut the fuck up! Didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to raise your voice at a lady?" came a voice from behind.

Kagome bit her lip at the new interference but was relieved almost to a fault when she saw the face of her protector. A girl, perhaps a couple of years older, with her dark brown hair swept in a high ponytail and hot pink shadow gracing her eyelids, was glaring at the man with a vengeance.

_Finally, someone normal! _Kagome's mind screamed.

"This doesn't concern you little lady!"

"Actually, violence at this concert _does_ concern me, or did you not see my badge clearly?"

"You're not a fucking cop!"

"No, I'm just an associate of the band, and if you ruined my Roku's concert I'll make it my personal vendetta to slay your candied ass!"

Kagome raised her eyebrows as she suddenly felt herself propelled towards the back where the bathrooms were by the same girl before she was suddenly stopped and fell forward do to the abrupt halt.

"OMGosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Kagome blinked up and found the same tough girl from before holding out her hand to help Kagome up. Accepting the other girl's hand, Kagome got up and dusted herself off.

"Thanks. And thank you for saving me back there…"

"Oh, no problem! I hate fans like that, who think they own the floor. Oh, and my name's Taijiya Sango . Sorry about the pushing."

Kagome stared as the Sango's voice went soft and a blush covered her face.

"Wow, you're really nice! And wait- Taijiya? As in the Taijiya Clan?" Kagome blurted out, mentally kicking herself as she did so.

Sango laughed. "You got to act tough or else crazy fans will walk all over you. It's rare to find nice girls that brave these concerts. They're pretty intense ne?"

Kagome vigorously nodded, now understanding her mother's concern.

"And yeah, I'm from the Taijiya Clan. Normally I'd get offended, but you're a miko, aren't you?

"Yeah…Oh, I'm Higurashi Kagome by the way. Call me Kagome!"

"You can call me Sango. Please to meet you."

"No kidding, I owe you my life!"

A sudden bang drew their attention from one another as a figure stumbled out of the bathroom, before immediately straightening herself out.

"Ah, Kikyou! Are you okay?" Kagome asked, worry causing her to leave Sango's side to aid her cousin.

"Urgh, crowded much? I can't wait to leave this place."

"Well, unless they do an encore or something, I think the set ends soon…then we can go backstage and leave k?"

Kagome's soothing voice calmed Kikyou in her agitated state. Waving goodbye to her new friend, Kagome steeled herself for the crowd as they made their way back to where Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were.

…

"OMG, I'm totally dying guys! Miroku, here I come!" Yuka whispered as the set encore ended and they were getting themselves together to head backstage.

Eri nodded, pushing her headband back into place. "I know I can't wait! I'm just dying to meet the dreamy Sesshoumaru!"

Ayumi just smiled at her goofy friends and poked Kagome with her elbow. The two exchanged a giggle, knowing that Inu Yasha was clearly the hottest member of the band.

Kikyou rolled her eyes and hunted for a cigarette.

"HEY! This area is for personal only!"

"Eri, show him our passes!" Kagome hissed.

"Here sir."

"This pass only admits four. There are five of you. Someone's got to leave."

Eri looked stricken and grabbed the pass back.

"What are we going to do guys?"

"Make Kikyou wait, she doesn't want to be here anyways."

"I heard that, and much as I don't care to admit you're right, I'm here to baby-sit Kagome, remember?"

Kagome groaned, embarrassed. Just when the girls were debating if they should just give up and not even go backstage, a familiar face made herself known.

"Hey…Kagome right?"

Peeking over the burly guard's shoulder, whose nametag read 'Maten', was Sango.

Kagome looked up and smiled, "Sango!"

"Hey Maten, what's the problem? She's with me, let them pass."

Maten opened his mouth to say something, but apparently thought the better of it and close his mouth, letting the girls pass.

Kagome gave Sango a hug, who just laughed.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?"

"I'm Miroku's girlfriend, sadly."

Yuka's gasp made everyone save Kikyou laugh, as Sango redirected the group to a door with a glittering star on it.

"Go for it. I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few."

Everyone nodded and Kagome steeled herself as her giggly friends pushed through the door without hesitation. Kikyou waited with her cousin, finally getting a chance to light her cigarette and take a puff. Kagome's hesitation drew out, and the younger Higurashi bit her lip as a feeling of trepidation seeped into her body.

"What are you waiting for kid?"

"Kikyou, you know that says about how opening a new door can change your life?"

"So?"

Kagome shook her head, trying to clear the foreboding sense of dread she felt coming from the room. She was never the biggest on receiving premonitions, and if Kikyou wasn't worried, then it must be nothing right?

"Never mind," she said, and walked into the room, Kikyou trailing behind her.

If Kagome had more training, she would have realized the importance of this warning. For this chance encounter would lead to something bigger than she could ever image. Something not only life changing, but also life-threatening.

* * *

Second chapter that shows the beginning of this crazy tale I got brewing. PLEASE review and let me know what you think. :) 


	3. Pride and Prejudice

Power/ Money/ Sex/ Fame… Death and Betrayal

They were rock royalty, but the people made them out to be Gods.

**Glitter and Doom**

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Stage Three: Pride and Prejudice

Soundtrack: You Know My Name – Chris Cornell

* * *

Kagome took the first step into the room when a hand clamped down on her wrist, causing her to gasp out in surprise. Turning around, ready to yell at whomever was trying to manhandle her, she realized it was Sango. Sango quickly let go of her wrist and placed her hand on her knee, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you. Watch out for Miroku's cursed hand, Inu Yasha's quick temper, Kouga's silver tongue, and Sesshoumaru's...well, just watch out for Sesshoumaru."

Kagome blinked. "But isn't Miroku _your _boyfriend?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Trust me, that's why I'm warning you. I know. He says it's a curse. Personally I think I'm cursed for liking him."

Kagome giggled but made note to watch out for the alleged pervert. Sango smiled; glad she made it in time. Kikyou suddenly stuck her head out of the dressing room doorway.

"Gome, are you coming or not?"

"Hai!" Kagome turned toward her cousin as Sango ran off to the bathroom before she exploded. 

To say the room was amazing was an understatement. There really were no words to describe it. The walls were painted a deep maroon, with gold accents. There were drapes of sheer plum and peacock blue, giving off a mysterious air. The lamps that stood around in various places were molten orange marmalade set in bronze casting. It was over-dramatic and fantastic all at once and Kagome felt her senses overwhelm her. Or perhaps, it could have been the smoke. 

Kagome coughed, hating the smell of cigarette smoke. Scanning the room, she locked onto her target and narrowed her eyes slightly at the sight. Straight ahead was Inu Yasha sat smoking and scowling on a velvet couch. Miroku was next to him, grinning like an idiot as Yuka fawned all over him, sipping from a water bottle every few seconds. On the other side of the couch was Kouga, the drummer, who was making small talk with Ayumi. Eri was animatedly chatting Inu Yasha's ear off, but kept looking around every few minutes for Sesshoumaru. Apparently Inu Yasha wasn't the best replacement for her idol, because his frown kept increasing as time went on. Kagome could only image what Eri was saying. Sesshoumaru appeared from behind a curtain, much to Eri's delight. She immediately rushed over to him, and began gushing and making motions with her camera. Kagome silently groaned and searched for her cousin. 

Kikyou had been standing by the door, waiting for Kagome to enter so she would feel completely awkward in a room filled with demon and teenage hormones. She was really starting to get the creeps from the demon youki that she felt. When she felt her cousin's spiritual energy enter the room, Kikyou looked up to see her younger counterpart survey the situation. Kagome had always been the more energetic and adorable of the two cousins, with Kikyou often coming off as pulchritudinous but aloof. Still, Kikyou could never begrudge Kagome for her charms, in fact having a rather soft spot for the only one in the family who didn't bring up Kikyou having been orphaned at eleven as the root of all the troubled woman's problems. Kagome believed almost blindly in Kikyou's spiritual power as proof that Kikyou had a good heart. 

Kagome felt a hand on her should as Kikyou appeared next to her with a small smile. 

"Aren't you supposed to join them and giggle like a fan girl?"

"It just all seems so surreal that I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do." Unlike her girlfriends, Kagome wasn't a diehard band groupie. 

"Well you could always just say hi and take a picture with them for kicks," came Sango's voice from behind as she opened the dressing room door. "I'll even introduce you to the King himself, seeing as how he looks like he needs to be rescued."

Kagome laughed at that, for Inu Yasha certainly seemed pissed being wedged between two band mates and chattering females. Sango walked over to him with Kagome closely following behind. Kikyou tagged along out of sheer boredom. 

"Hey Inu Yasha, you really shouldn't smoke, I thought you were smarter than that," stated Sango flatly as she coughed loudly as if to prove a point. 

"And you really shouldn't date Miroku, I thought you were smarter than that," replied Inu Yasha with a sneer. Sango just grinned in return. Kagome's cheeks tinted as she felt that she was intruding on a private joke. 

"This here is Higurashi Kagome," said Sango, waving her arms theatrically. 

"Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu," said Kagome as she bowed. Sango nodded and decided that it was now time to rescue her own boyfriend before he got himself slapped.

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow. This slip of girl really liked heavy metal/rock? Must be another idiot fan girl. Inu Yasha just nodded, his eyes already distracted as Kikyou came into view.

_The girl from the concert…what do you know…_

"Yeah, nice to meet you, whatever. This your twin sister?"

Kagome blanched at being compared to Kikyou once again. While it was true that they held a strong family resemblance, they were years and worlds apart! What was worse was that Inu Yasha had completely blown her off in favor of her more curvaceous cousin. How rude!

"Actually, she's my cousin," Kagome grounded out. 

"Oi, what's your name?" Inu Yasha called out, startling Kikyou out of her trance of staring at the floor. 

"Kikyou." Suddenly she realized that she had a chip in her nail polish. Not good.

"You're a miko, aren't you?"

"We both are and you're a hanyou." Should she go to the salon tomorrow and get a manicure? 

Inu Yasha scowled that he was being outright ignored. Kagome silently cheered her cousin on for not getting suck into Inu Yasha's good looks. Speaking of which, since he was thoroughly distracted, Kagome decided to take a good look at him. The posters and commercial boards really didn't due him justice. Though he was sitting, his long legs stretched out before him, very muscular by guessing from his tight leather pants. His tight black t-shirt with splattered gold across the front let Kagome know just how well built he really was. His long white hair that glittered sliver in the light was hanging loosely on his shoulders. His eyes gleamed amber as they flashed in irritation at her cousin, his ears twitching slightly. Oh his ears! Kagome lit up like a Christmas tree as she watched the fuzzy appendages with amusement.

_I want to touch them_…Kagome thought, her hand already reaching out. Suddenly a clawed hand clamped down on her wrist, causing her to 'meep' in reply.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mutt face might shit a brick," came a cocky voice from her left. Kagome's eyes darted to see Kouga smiling back at her in amusement. 

"S-sumimasen. They just looked so cute!" Kagome blushed at being caught. 

"I don't know, I think you're much cuter," said Kouga with a smirk. Kagome blushed even further. 

_Don't let him suck you in! Sango warned you about his flirting!_

"I bet you say that to all the girls," said Kagome with a laugh. 

"But with you, I mean it," stated Kouga, taking her hands in his. "I mean, you're beautiful, and a miko – a strong one, I can tell. We'd have amazing pups. You should be my woman!"

Kagome's eyes dilated into pinpricks at this and sweatdropped. 

_Somebody…help!_

…

Inu Yasha didn't seem to notice that Kagome had almost attacked his person, as he was too busy glaring at Kikyou. Kikyou rolled her eyes in response.

"Aren't you acting a little childish?"

"Hey! I'm 23 years old!" 

Kikyou snorted. "You really _are_ a baby."

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes, "How old are you to make you the almighty?"

"Twenty-six. Now, can I get a cigarette?" 

"You've just been insulting me the entire time and now you ask for favors? Feh."

"See? You're acting childish. You may be hot, but I'm out of your league junior so be a good puppy and give me a cigarette and a light."

Inu Yasha was sure whether to be pleased that she said he was hot or angered that she managed to make even that sound like an insult. Not wanting to be outdone, he took out his cigarettes and stuck it in his mouth, disposing of the other one in an ashtray. Lighting up, he took it out and handed it to Kikyou, who was scowling.

"Afraid of an indirect kiss princess?"

"Hardly. I've been around. Just wary if you got any germs from slumming with your teenybopper fans."

Inu Yasha's lip curled and was about to say something when Kouga's voice made his ears perk up.

"Here, you can write your number on this napkin."

Kagome nodded, jotting down her digits before she managed a weak smile at Kikyou, whose eyebrows were raised. 

"Picture time!" chirped Yuri, who was dragging Sesshoumaru across the floor with the help of Ayumi, Sango, and Miroku. Sesshoumaru looked like he was going to tear someone's head off any second. 

"Hey Fluffy, where's Rin?" called Inu Yasha, loving any chance to mock his brother more than life itself. Which he was about to lose as Sesshoumaru's fangs protruded at the mention of the nickname Fluffy. 

"She had to leave early," he grounded out, as Yuka and Eri draped themselves on either side of Sesshoumaru. Ayumi came over and promptly rescued –retrieved- Kagome and brought her over to the group. Miroku and Kouga soon joined, with Miroku edging ever-so-close to Yuka. 

"Come on Inu Yasha! Join the picture!" Ayumi pleaded, making the hanyou snort. Sesshoumaru looked angered, the thought of his half brother being able to escape the embarrassing fate of fangirls most unacceptable. 

"Yeah Inu Yasha, be a good little puppy and sit." Kikyou blew smoke rings in his face, smirking. 

Inu Yasha's jaw dropped but somehow he found himself wedged in between Kagome and Kikyou, the latter joining to placate Kagome. Sango laughed and held up Yuka's camera. 

"Okay, smile!" she said brightly. 

Miroku smiled brightly as his hand reached its target, Yuka – who yelped and fell against Sesshoumaru, blushing. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as Yuka hit him and felt Eri cling to his other arm at the same time. Meanwhile, Kouga draped his hand over Kagome, which caused her to flinch into Inu Yasha who was stealing Kikyou's cigarette, and enjoying her annoyed expression. 

**Click**

"Wow, I'm going to need a copy of that…" Sango muttered, turning the camera off. 

"MIROKU!" Yuka gasped, giggling girlishly. Miroku merely smiled and placed a finger to his lips and winked. Sesshoumaru disentangled himself from Eri and went left the room, in desperate need of solitude. Ayumi shyly asked Inu Yasha for an autograph while Kagome bounced up to Sango with a smile. 

"Hey, want to get a picture of just the two of us?" 

"Yeah sure!" Sango said, handing the camera over to Kikyou. Kagome and Sango posed and Kikyou snapped the shot, though she realized that her hand was beginning to tremble. Frowning, she realized that she hadn't eaten since early that morning. 

"Hey 'Gome, how much longer? I'm starving and want to get home."

Kagome nodded in understanding and returned the camera to Yuka, making her goodbyes to her friends and the band. Kouga merely waved, knowing that he already had her number. Sango hastily wrote down her number on a napkin and handed it to Kagome. 

"Text me sometime k?"

Kagome smiled and left together with Kikyou, much to Inu Yasha's dismay. No one had ever treated him that way and got away with it. However, just as he was about to chase her down, Myouga, SHIKON's manager, pinned him down to talk about his performance during the second set. 

…

It had been a week since the fateful meeting with SHIKON and frankly Kagome couldn't care less. Kouga had been calling her every other day trying to secure a date and she was slowly losing her will to say no. It wasn't for lack of trying – Kagome had said no in every possible way. Kouga wasn't a bad person per say, just that she knew that he was more friend than boyfriend material and she felt bad at the idea of leading him on. Kikyou told her to stop picking up his calls, but she felt that that was really mean too. In other words, she was stuck between a wall and a hard place. She almost wanted to ask her newfound friend Sango for advice. 

The sound of her cell phone ringing brought the girl out of her musing. Digging into her purse, she pulled out her phone and checked the caller ID. 

-Restricted-

_Oh great…Kouga._ Drawing in a breath, Kagome answered. 

"Hey Kouga, no I still don't want to go out with you."

The sudden burst of laughter on the other line made Kagome realize that she made a mistake.

"I mean…hello? Who is this?"

"Shit, that's the funniest thing I've heard all week. Man. Guy can't get any if he tried." Kagome cocked her head, the voice sounding oddly familiar…

"Hello?"

"Oh sorry. This is Kagome right? We met last week. Inu Yasha."

Kagome suddenly felt all the blood rush to her head as her heart began to work overtime. Inu Yasha was calling HER!

_Careful girl…remember how he was at the concert? Oh yeah, a jerk. But still -!_

"Y-yes?"

"Sorry, lifted your number from Kouga. Anyway, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"_OMG! Is he asking me out? Should I say yes? But he was so rude…_

"Hey kid, are you listening? I said, give me Kikyou's number,"

"W-ha?" Kagome suddenly felt her heart plummet to her knees. 

_Of course Kikyou. Always Kikyou – never her._

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm Kagome, KA-GO-ME! And if you want her number ask her herself!" Kagome had just spotted Kikyou approaching the house and flounced over to her and shoved the phone in her face. Kikyou looked bewildered. 

"For you!" Kagome said with a huff before she went back inside. 

"Hello?"

"Well if it isn't my favorite cynic."

"Ah, I see little puppy is coming back for scraps. Begging is so unattractive. Someone aught to put you on a leash."

"Wanna train me?"

Kikyou gave a secretive smile as she sat down on the steps. 

"Maybe."

* * *

End of third chapter. With Inu Yasha asking out Kikyou, and our heroine Kagome angered, will the two ever unite? 


End file.
